Faust VIII
by Zillford
Summary: Yoshimi just moved into a new mansion in Germany. She befriends a man named Johann Faust the Eighth,who she later figures out is a spirit, roaming the meadows around her new manse. She finds the history of Faust's past, and tries to help him rest in peace
1. Hitori

_This is my first short-story I have attempted to write so bear with me here. _

_And by the way… I DON'T OWN SHAMAM KING!... SO YEA!_

_Lol anyway… VictoriaFaust is my pal, from school she is great_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Yoshimi: -Hitori- (alone)

Yoshimi sat in the back of the coupé, staring out the window, and trying to be as silent at possible, _momma's sleeping. _She thought, _wouldn't want the timeout chair on the first day._

"We're almost there Yoshimi," her dad whispered excitedly,

"You're going to like it here, I promise!" Yoshimi's dad smiled, turned back towards the road and switched into the left lane.

_Daddy always keeps his promises. _She turned back toward the window to count the lines on the road. Yoshimi placed her hands under her chin and rested on the side of the car door and closed her eyes, _OHHHHH! I'm going to hate this, I have no friends here! And, I've never even been here before! _

Yoshimi's dad pulled off of the highway to the left onto a small dirt side road heading towards the mountains.

As she watched the grassy plains and flowers pass by, Yoshimi grinned as she pulled out a small tattered notebook and a pencil. She flipped past sketches of horses and characters until she got to a blank page.

"Daddy?" Yoshimi asked looking up form her notebook.

"Yes dear?" he asked as he looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"Uh, never mind" she said going back to her notepad.

"Ok Yoshimi." He said looking back towards the road.

Yoshimi started to draw a person, with a white doctor's coat on and somewhat long blonde hair, he looked sad, and had his hands in his pockets. _I wonder if my parents found a school for me to go to yet. _She thought turning the page of the notebook.

Yoshimi started staring out the window again. As she looked out the window, she noticed that just up the road was a cemetery. As they got closer, a figure of a man appeared sitting on a pillar in the graveyard. He had his hands on his forehead and was holding a rose; she looked down at her drawing and noticed an immediate similarity between the man and her drawing. All she could do was stare at him until he faded out of view.

"Look Yoshimi! Our house!" Yoshimi's dad drove up and around the mountain and parked in front of a large intricate mansion.

Yoshimi's jaw dropped, there was a garden to the left across the gravel driveway, and directly ahead was the most beautiful view of the mountains, and lush plains of grass and flowers. The house was four stories high, and seemed of a gothic architectural design, with many translucent circular windows and was built mostly out of stone.

"Wha….What?" Yoshimi's mom woke up. "Oh the house, we're here. Everybody out of the car!" she screamed, "Yoshimi! Grab your luggage and head inside."

Yoshimi nodded and grabbed her backpack; she walked slowly towards the big house and unhurriedly stepped up the front steps leading to the big wooden gothic door. There was a sad and mysterious air enshrouding the mansion, as if something tragic had happened there. _This place looks…haunted! _She thought to herself with a shudder as she twisted the doorknob open. As she opened the door an eerie wind blew gently at her face.

Coming from far within the ghostly mansion, was a whistle of wind flowing through the tattered windows. Yoshimi, once feeling the spine-tingling, mysterious force intertwined within the very walls of the mansion, took a deep guzzle of courage and slowly inched her way through the front door with her heavy backpack, looking back at her parents, who where gathering luggage out of the car.

"Everything is so dusty." She said aloud. She took a step forward, straight into a spider

web. She coughed and sputtered, waving her arms. _I wonder why dad picked THIS place._

"I know, there isn't anyone to take care of the inside," Said a tall African American man getting a glass of water in the kitchen,

"It's actually very sad...such a beautiful piece of history left to turn to dust..."

"Oh?" Yoshimi shrieked, "who… who are you?" she asked shaking.

"Why, I'm the gardener! Care for a glass of water?" he asked kneeling down next to Yoshimi."

"No thank you mister gardener, sir." She said looking down.

The gardener laughed and stood up, "Ok, that's fine." he replied, and went out the front door towards the garden.

"I didn't know we had our own gardener!" she shouted in disbelief.

Yoshimi threw her hands over her mouth astonished at what she just said, she peered outside just in time to see the gardener look back at her and laugh.

_This place is huge!_ She thought to herself looking around the kitchen. She entered the main room of the house under the giant chandelier which wasn't producing any light. Yoshimi thought the main hall was a bit bland and wanted to check out the upstairs.

She placed her hand on the railing and started to walk up, skipping every other step. As she was walking up the stairs, in awe at the vastness of the house, she stumbled over something. She fell upon a ragged little black book entitled "Gardening", written in worn, and elegant text across the front, it looked quite old to be a gardening book

_That's weird, I better go give this to the gardener; _she thought_, ummm, maybe later. _She thought picking up the old book and tossing it in her already heavy backpack and continuing up the stairs.

After what seemed like minutes of running up the stairs she stopped and looked down the side rail of the flight of stairs, "wow!" she shrieked peering down at the bottom. _I'm so high up! _

She sat down and pulled out her notebook and flipped it to the page of the mysterious man she saw in the cemetery, _I can't believe the resemblance! _She looked closely at the drawing; _it looks exactly like he did! _After spending a while pondering this enquiry question of who this mystery man really is, she got back up and started heading towards the top of the stairs.

At the top of the stairs was a long corridor with doors on either side going all the way to the end. Yoshimi opened the first one she saw. Inside, there was a small bed, a dresser, a closet, and a lamp. She flipped on the lamp and set her backpack on the bed and opened it. She walked over to the dresser and started putting her clothes in it.

"What's this?" she said to herself, picking up what seemed to be an old diary. _I can't read it, it's written in cursive._ She thought to herself.

She set the diary down gently on the bed and walked toward the window beside her bed. _My goodness!_ She thought putting her hands on her waist. _There is no point in having a window if you can't see out of it! _She pulled her sleeve down to cover her hand and she swiped at the window, rubbing the dirt and dust off. She hit her sleeve against her jeans in a cloud of dust.

Pushing the air borne dust away from her with her hand, she looked out the window, to admire the pure, grassy plains swiping across the vast landscape, inhabited by small knolls in the distance. She looked down to see that same mysterious man sitting on a fence leaning off a ledge in the driveway under an oak tree.

_What is HE doing here? _She asked herself walking out of her room towards the stairs. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs her father stopped her and asked if she had brought in all of her luggage.

"Yes dad, it's in my room upstairs" she said running out the door.

"Ok thank you sweetie!" he yelled watching her bolt out the opening and leaping down the stairs.

She slowed down, once reaching close to her destination point, and peered around the corner. _I wonder what he is doing. _She thought to herself turning her head to the side. She gathered enough courage to walk over to the fence under the tree he was sitting by. He turned back and looked at Yoshimi straight in the eyes and held his hand in front of his face. Yoshimi took a step back, and leaned forward to see this baffling man better.

"H-hi m-my name is Yo-Yoshimi" she managed to say aloud.

The man put his hand down slowly and said, "H-hi my name is Johann Faust the Eighth" he said as quickly as possible,

"But you can call me Faust." He whispered with a smile.

"I'm only nine years old, how old are you Faust? And why are you here?" she asked walking towards the fence.

"Well, I used to live here long ago." He replied scooting down the fence away from her.

"Really?" she asked cocking her head

"Really really!" he responded with a smile.

"How long ago was that?" she asked curiously, climbing onto the fence.

"A long time ago," He said looking down, and seeming to grieve even more.

"Oh, don't be sad Faust." She slowly reached her arm towards his shoulder.

"It's all her fault!" Faust yelled pulling away from Yoshimi's hand.

_Huh? _She thought,_ who is 'she'?_

"Why did she have to die on me? Why?" Faust yelled jumping off the ledge and running down the hill.

_What a strange man. _Yoshimi ran after Johann Faust the Eighth who was now lying in the middle of a field at the bottom of the field.

"Faust?" she asked lying down next to him.

"Who was "she"? Please tell me" she scooted closer to him.

Faust placed his hands under his head and looked up at the clouds.

"She was my wife," He said with a straight face.

"She was so… so beautiful, I loved her so much." Faust put his and on his face, and tried to hold back his tears.

"What was her name?" Yoshimi asked, once again scooting closer to him.

"...Eliza…" he whispered after a long pause of silence.


	2. Sorge

_In this chapter, it goes back in time to 1612 where Eliza and Faust where living. _

_I don't know why I did it this way… But I did so yea_

_Oh yea, I don't own shaman king so… don't sue lol_

And it does go forward again in the 3rd chapter… keep reading! The 3rd chapter is the

best!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chapter two: Sorge (sorrow)

Eliza sat on her bed and pulled out her brand new diary. She reached out and turned on the lamp next to her bed and grabbed a pencil. Once getting comfortable, she un-buckled her diary and started writing…

_June 27 1612;_

_Father has made me move to this god forsaken Inn. For some reason, he thought owning and running an inn was his calling and he dragged me along with him! So now I'm stuck in this mansion filled with strangers. Oh mother, I wish you were here, maybe we'd still be living back in the house father built. I suppose it isn't all bad, I'll get to meet new people every day! Tomorrow, Father will open the inn for business. He named it after you, mother. Tomorrow, guests from all over Germany will be able to lodge in the "Ophelia Inn". Isn't that great mother?_

Eliza buckled her diary back up and placed it in the top drawer of her dresser. She got up and walked downstairs to see her father talking to a few strange people that wanted rooms in the mansion. She walked out the front door and sat on the stairs. _In just two days I will be seventeen! _She rested her head on her hand and watched people from all over get out of their carriages and walk inside.

_I hope my father doesn't embarrass me in front of all those people! _Eliza thought covering her face with her hands. She looked back to where her father was talking to the people and saw a girl walking towards her with a long peach colored dress and springy blonde hair. She came and sat right next to Eliza.

"Hi, my name is Victoria! And I'm staying here with my father for a while" "Why, hello Victoria!" My name is Eliza.""Yes, I heard your father talk about you, you seem very nice" she said with a smile."My father spoke of me?" she said blushing. "I hope he didn't say anything embarrassing." "Oh, no he said nice things about you." Victoria with satisfaction in her voice "Well I would hope so." She said looking at Victoria. "After all, he is my father""Have you seen that Faust fellow around? Victoria asked nudging Eliza in the arm."Faust? Eliza asked, now looking at Victoria.

"Yes, Johann Faust the Eighth" she said blushing a little.

"Why, no, no I haven't. Do you know where he is?" asked Eliza eager to meet this Faust.

"Actually… no I haven't," she replied. "But I did see him go into the second to last room on the left upstairs last night."

"Oh, thanks Victoria." Eliza said standing up. "I'll see you tonight at dinner, no?"

"Why yes! Yes you will!" replied Victoria smiling. "Bye!" Victoria walked outside to mingle with the other new-comers of the inn.

Eliza slowly walked up the spiral stairs, holding up her long skirt so she didn't trip on it on the way up.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, she saw a man coming out of the second to last room on the left, wearing a big grey-white jacket, reaching his ankles, with a matching hat, with a blue hat-band. Around his neck was a rather large orange scarf, hiding his face. _Faust!_ Eliza thought to herself. She stood there and waited for him to lock his door and come down the hallway.

The man loomed down the hall, Eliza bravely stopped him, when he was within arms reach and said, "Hi, my name is Eliza, my friend from downstairs was telling me about you."

The man in the coat seemed to look at her, but she couldn't tell through his orange scarf. He pulled down the scarf and took the hat off of his head and bowed to Eliza. "Delighted to meet you, my name is Johann Faust the Eighth."

Eliza curtsied. "Where are you headed Faust?"

Faust looked at her and smiled. "I'm going to go sit in the meadow and gaze at the stars."

Eliza seemed a bit surprised at this response. "You? Go lay in the meadow?"

"uh-huh." Faust said, heading for the stairs, putting his hat back on.

"Well," Eliza said taking a step towards him. "Can I come with you?"

"Why, I don't see why not." Faust said looking back to her, reaching for her hand.

Eliza grabbed his hand and started walking downstairs. "Are you the daughter of the owner of this manse?" asked Faust once reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, yes I am" responded Eliza, now locking her arm with his.

"Tell your father what a nice residence he owns in this most perfect prairie in the mountains."

"Ok," Eliza chuckled. "I'll be sure to do that"

Faust smiled and helped her down the front stairs.


	3. Friends

Chapter 3: friends

Faust entered the room and walked over to the corner. He gently placed a bouquet of flowers on the floor and picked up an old bouquet that was already there. _Happy birthday Eliza…_ Faust thought to himself, sitting in a chair next to the corner of the room. _What was that?_ Faust thought, hearing a noise. Faust looked over at the bed to see Yoshimi sleeping soundly in Eliza's old bed. Faust stood up and smiled. _Goodnight Yoshimi. _Faust placed his hands in his pockets and exited the room…

"How'd you sleep last night?" Yoshimi's dad asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee for himself.

"Good" answered Yoshimi, clinking a spoon on the empty cereal bowl in front of her. "I met a funny man in our driveway yesterday."

"You did? Asked Yoshimi's dad laughing. "What was his name?" taking a drink of his coffee.

"Johann Faust the Eighth." She answered clearing her bowl to the sink.

"Is he your imaginary friend?" he asked taking another sip of his coffee.

"No," she said with a satisfactory tone to her voice. "He is not, he is real."

"Oh, well, he has a funny name." he said chuckling to himself.

"I'm going to go find him ok? I want to see him again." Yoshimi said grabbing her backpack.

"Ok sweetie, don't be to loud out there. Your mother is still sleeping."

"Ok!" she replied running for the door.

"Be careful!" Yoshimi's dad yelled as she bolted out the door.

Yoshimi circled the mansion in search for her new friend. "Faust?" she yelled out. "Faaaaa-uuuusssst!" she yelled cupping her hands around her mouth.

Yoshimi walked to the fence she saw him at the previous afternoon to see if he was there. Yoshimi was mad to see that he wasn't and sat to think. _AH-HA! _She thought. _The graveyard! _Yoshimi stood up and started walking down the driveway.

Yoshimi walked along the gravel path leading to the highway. She scanned the sight in search of Faust, with her hand shading her eyes from the bright sun straight above her. Yoshimi was excited to see that the graveyard was closer than she thought; it was about a half mile down the path and somewhat in the middle of a field to her left.

Yoshimi pulled her backpack up higher on her back, and started heading toward the graveyard. _I wonder if he knows whose diary this is. _She thought to herself thinking of the diary in her backpack.

Yoshimi squeaked with glee as she walked through the giant metal entrance of the old graveyard. She looked for Faust at the gravestone she saw him at yesterday. "Faust?" she yelled.

Yoshimi heard something through the grass by the gravestone. "Faust? Is that you?" she said leaning over to see if she could find anything. "Faust, I have to show you something!"

Yoshimi smiled to see Faust's head peek out from behind the pillar by the gravestone. "Look, I brought something, and I want you to tell me if you know about it." Yoshimi pulled the diary out of her backpack and extended it out towards Faust. Faust's eyes bulged and grabbed the diary from Yoshimi. "Eliza's Diary!" he yelled hugging the little black book. "Where did you fine this?" he asked scooting himself away from her with his feet.

"It was in my room in my dresser." She replied walking closer to him.

"That is because you now occupy her old dorm, I saw you sleeping in it last night."

"You saw me sleeping?" cried Yoshimi.

"Yes, I walked into Eliza's old room last night to deliver a bouquet of flowers in celebration of her birthday."

"Oh… It's Eliza's Birthday?" Yoshimi asked kneeling down next to Faust.

"most certainly Lady Yoshimi" Replied Faust, now looking up at her. "It's been 492 years Yoshimi, 492. She was 20 years old when she died, can you believe it? I was 32, then love got the better of me and well I…" Faust trailed off and planted his face in his hands. "Yoshimi! I…I… Killed myself!" Faust cried. "I died trying to bring her back! I was using a book our gardener gave me, it was the… 'Necronomicon', the book of advanced necromancy."

Yoshimi's eyes shot out of her head. "A…A book your gardener g…gave you?"

"That is right, Yoshimi, why do you look so surprised?"

Yoshimi pulled off her backpack again and dug through its contents. "Because I think I have the book you're talking about." She pulled out the book she found on the stairs entitled 'Gardening'.

The old black book was thick with pages and was very heavy. Faust shrieked and grabbed the gardening book as well. Yoshimi watched Faust examine the book intently, only keeping his eyes 1 inch away from its surface, Faust didn't stop looking at it until he was sure he looked at every inch of it.

He opened the book to page '267'. "This damn spell is the one that killed me." Faust said angrily. "If it wasn't for this spell I would still be alive… wait no, no I wouldn't, I would have died long ago anyway" Faust shut the book with one hand and shoved it under his arm, to pull out Eliza's diary again.

"You mean… You're not… Living?" cried Yoshimi.

He flipped through the pages. "Yoshimi, there are numerous pages missing from within this diary, I need those pages!" Faust went delirious at the fact that pages where missing, avoiding Yoshimi's question.

"Ok Faust. I'll try to find them for you" Said Yoshimi, hiding in her sweatshirt from the crazed Faust.

"You would?" yelled Faust. "That would just be… Fabulous!"

"Faust, I have a question." Said Yoshimi, squinting her eyes and shriveling her nose at the thought of her question.

"What is it Lady Yoshimi?" asked Faust laying down the Necronomicon and Eliza's diary.

"umm, okay, why is it that if you and Eliza are both dead, why is Eliza not here, and you are?" she asked slowly and shakily.

"Yoshimi, you see, the thing is that when Eliza died, she felt her life was well, complete. She felt that her life was complete because of me, she was happy for once in her life because her and I got married. But when I died, when I died, I felt uncompleted at the fact that I had lost Eliza. So she went to heaven, and I stayed down here trying to make my soul feel complete once again."

"What is it that would make you feel that way Faust?" asked Yoshimi, very interested in the concept.

"Those extra pages, my soul can be unchained if I really knew how much Eliza cared for me. She most likely wrote how she felt in her diary." Faust cried. "I just need to know how she felt." He whispered hanging his head.

"Faust you're my friend, I'll do anything to help you."


End file.
